


A Shot of Caffeine to the Heart

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: After hearing the hype, you decide to check out the Spellman's Coffee House. You never expected to find the owner so enchanting.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

You were sick and tired of hearing about the absolute magic that was going down at Spellman’s Coffee House. You hated reading about it every time you opened up Twitter, or read a blog post talking about the best spots in the city. You resented your friends gushing about it and complaining that wherever you were wasn’t as good. You wanted it to go away, and not constantly be starring in the periphery of your life.

The only way to solve the problem was to go and prove that the coffee wasn’t the stuff of magic. 

It was obvious which shop was the one you were looking for. It didn’t need the sign above the huge window or the hipsters posting their lattes to Instagram. The steely grey paint of the outside and the warm wooden features inside was enough to say it was one of the unique places in the city that was horrifically photographable.

Iron tables were kept outside, the metal twisting in delicate floral patterns. Most were occupied by the kind of people you’d once dreamed of being but now found pretentious and stuck up. You ignored them, choosing to push inside. The place was lit up in the warm natural light falling through the huge window. Plants were hanging from the rafters, shoved into corners, left on counters. Green was everywhere you turned, each one flourishing beyond anything you had been able to accomplish with your own houseplants. 

Inside was quiet, only soft music playing in the background. A few tables had people at them, their mugs making rings on the wooden tabletops. A motif of skulls stared out at you, but managed to stay far from ominous. You could understand the aesthetic but thought it was an odd choice for a coffee shop. 

A statuesque woman was standing behind the counter, looking bored as her eyes scanned over the patrons. You turned your attention to the menu hanging above her head before her blue eyes could catch you staring at her. It didn’t look as if there was anything special on the menu, anything that would have Buzzfeed writing a love letter to this place, nothing that would make it the newest fad in coffee houses. It was all stock standard stuff, the kinds of things you’d seen in a million other coffee shops all around the city. Hell, some of these things you could get at Starbucks if you so wished. 

Not that you could ever admit to loving anything from Starbucks to your friends. You weren’t looking to get eviscerated. 

“Oh, hello dear.” A blonde woman brushed past you, ducking behind the counter. She gave you a bright smile, bright enough to warm you up after the cool air of outside. You stepped up to the counter.

“What can I get you, my love?” she asked. 

The other woman, finally no longer required at the counter, turned around, walking into the back to what you assumed was the kitchen. Not that she looked as if she should be cooking either. She seemed to you to be the kind of person you’d find in an office, sitting in the CEO’s office, bossing around minions. She shouldn’t to be in a hipster’s paradise, serving overpriced coffee and muffins to entitled 30 year olds trying desperately to cling to their relevancy. Which you almost were. 

“Um,” your eyes scanned over the menu. There was no one to impress here, “I guess I’ll just have a mocha?”

“Coming right up,” she said with a smile, “why don’t you take a seat on the sofa over there.”

You turned, making your way over the soft looking sofas at the side of the room. They were empty but looked as if they would be the most comfortable thing in the world. It had been quite a trek to get to this side of the city and your feet had begun to hurt. Sitting sounded like the most perfect thing you could do right now.

You sunk into the cushions, falling backwards. You closed your eyes, listening to the sounds in the shop rather than continue to look at the tasteful interior design. All you could hear were the quiet murmur of voices, spoons clinking inside of cups, the quiet music coming from the speakers, the hiss of steam from the coffee maker. Your muscles relaxed, the sofa consuming you in the lush comfort. 

“Here you are.”

Your eyes blinked open. Standing above you was the red haired woman, holding a cup on a saucer. You sat up, taking it from her hands. Her fingers brushed against yours, electricity running up the skin of your arm. You dragged your eyes up to hers, finding them smouldering as they looked at you.

“Thank you.”

Rather than walk away, she took a seat on the other side of the sofa, crossing one leg over the other. You felt your cheeks flush, surprisingly pleased at her prolonged attention. You weren’t used to pretty woman wanting your time. 

“This is your first time here.”

It wasn’t a question. She knew this was your first time. Given the amount of foot traffic you were sure this place received, it would be incredible for her to be able to tell a first timer from someone who had visited before. 

“I figured I should check it out given the good press,” you said, “people can’t stop talking about it. They say it’s magic.”

She stiffened.

“Magic is a childhood fantasy best left behind once grown,” she said.

“I don’t think they literally mean magic,” you said with a little laugh, hoping to smooth over this oddly sticky moment.

You took a sip from the mocha in hand. A moan slipped from your lips, your eyes closing in pleasure. You could eat your words. It was exactly like magic. You felt warmed from the inside, your insides glowing. This was better than any drug you could imagine. 

“I can see what they mean,” you breathed.

You opened your eyes. The woman was looking at you, hunger in every line of her face. You flushed to your roots, turning bright red. No one had ever looked at you like that before, with such yearning. 

“All it takes is a little care and love,” she replied. It was hard to hear anything she said after your eyes had focused on her lips. You were distracted, watching them move rather than listen to the words they said.

“Most things just need a little care and love to flourish,” you replied.

Your tongue darted out to wet your lips. Her eyes followed, darkening. You did it again.

“It is not wise to play with me,” she warned.

“Is that what I was doing?” 

She reached our, placing her hand over one of yours. The electricity returned, running up your arm. You took a shuddering breath, not sure what was happening with this woman in this shop. All you knew was that you wanted more.

“Finish your coffee,” she said, “then we can play.”

She stood, slow and sensuous. You watched her walk away, the sway of her hips making your mouth dry. You lowered your eyes down to your coffee, wondering how quickly you could finish it.


	2. Chapter 2

The stockroom was full of all kinds of things. You glanced around, the bags of coffee beans and boxes of tea leaves giving the air an interesting scent, like nature but pleasant. You ran your fingers over one of the boxes, reading the name in a language you didn’t know. You thought it might be latin but you had no idea. 

“Do you wish to do the stocktake for the store?”

You turned away from the tea, looking at the read headed woman on the other side of the room. She was sitting in a fold out chair, old and worn but it looked strong. You gave her a shy smile, pressing back against the shelving. Her eyes roamed over your body, settling on your lips. 

“Shall we play?”

She reached a hand out to you, crooking one finger. You stepped forward until you came to stop in front of her. She lent back in the chair, tilting her head as she considered you. You flushed as her eyes continued to roam freely over your body. She reached out, tugging on the edge of your coat.

“Remove this.”

You pulled it off, folding it over one arm. She took it from your hands, dropping it on the floor beside her. She crossed one leg over the other, her tongue tapping on her top lip. You gulped.

“Take a seat.”

You looked around, wondering if she expected you to sit on the floor. She patted your lap, bringing your attention back to her. She gave you a piercing look, waiting for you to catch her meaning. You flushed again but sat on her lap. Her arms wrapped tightly around your waist, pulling your chest flushed against hers. 

“I think you shall enjoy this.”

She pressed her lips against yours. You gasped, shocked at the speed of her actions but quickly melting against her as her tongue entered your mouth. She hummed, biting down on your lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The salty coppery tang filled your mouth and while you assumed that would not be something you were into, you moaned into her mouth. She curled her arms tighter around you. 

Your fingers pushed into her hair as you kissed her back, wanting to hold her in place. Her hands grasped your ass, repositioning you on her until you were awkwardly straddling her lap. The metal was harshly digging into your knees but it was hard to care when her fingers were digging into the flesh of your ass and her tongue was sweeping into your mouth. You were tugging on her hair, enjoying the way her grip on you tightened in answer.

She drew back, pressing her lips to your neck, her teeth scraping over your skin. Your head fell back as you moaned into the quiet air. She chuckled against your neck, her tongue passing over the skin so recently passed over by her teeth. You shifted above her, a distracting throbbing starting up between your legs. She hummed again, pushing you back.

“Get up,” she ordered.

“What?” You blinked, trying to bring yourself back to the real world.

“Get. Up.”

She pushed you until you got your shaky legs underneath you and stood in front of her. She pointed behind you.

“Over there. Hands on the shelf above your head.”

You followed her orders, not sure what she was getting at. You stood, with your back to her, your hands above your head, the silence making your skin crawl. 

“I do so enjoy pretty things,” she said.

“And I’m a pretty thing?” you asked, looking over your shoulder. 

“You’re the prettiest thing that has come through my doors.”

Her hands landed on your hips, her breath ghosting over your neck. You inhaled sharply, your fingers tightening on the shelf above you. She put on foot between yours, shifting your feet apart. You made an odd noise in the back of your throat. She turned your head away from her once again.

“I’m going to make you feel wonderful,” she said, “I’ll show you what real magic is.”

You nodded. Her hands slipped around your body until they could reach your breasts. They slid up your shirt, her fingers leaving trails of sparks on your skin. Your eyes closed as she cupped your breast in warm hands, your nipples already pebbling just from the promises dripping from her lips. Her lips pressed to the pulse point on your neck, sucking sharply. You moaned.

Her other hand slipped down, running along the waistband of your jeans. Your head fell forward, pressing against the wood of the shelving as your knees trembled. 

She sunk her teeth into your shoulder. You gasped, not expecting the pain. Her hand unbuttoned your jeans, cupping your heat. Your breath shuddered. Her other hand pinched your nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger. You arched into her touch, your hips pressing back into her. She chuckled into your skin.

Her fingers pushed past your panties, one finger running through your folds. You panted, your grip almost painful as you tried to keep yourself upright. She hummed, her tongue running over the bite mark on your shoulder. You made a strangled noise as her finger brushed over your clit. 

She pressed down on it more firmly, a high keen coming from you. She began to circle it, leaving you whimpering, needing more from her. She ran her tongue up the column of your neck before taking your earlobe into her mouth. You took a deep breath, trying to keep your head above water as she played your body expertly. She nibbled on your earlobe.

“Tell me what you want,” she requested, her finger still running lazy circles around your bundle of nerves, not quite touching where you needed her most.

“More,” you breathed.

“Tell me exactly what you want.”

“You inside me.”

Her finger traveled to your entrance, waiting there a moment. 

“Please,” you begged.

She sunk her finger into you, a strangled cry falling from your lips. She stilled. You shifted your hips, trying to get more. She tutted, removing her finger from you. 

“Please,” you begged again.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

She slammed two fingers into you, stretching you pleasantly. Her palm brushed over your sensitive nub. Your hips bucked and you groaned, your head falling forward again, her teeth scraping as you pulled your earlobe from her mouth. She curled her fingers, pressing against your internal walls. Your legs trembled.

“Do you like that?” Her fingers continued to stroke within you.

You nodded, your breath stopping at her action.

“Use your words or this will be done.”

“Yes, I like it,” you breathed.

Her palm ground against your clit. Your legs buckled. She held you up, keeping you from collapsing as she didn’t let up the pressure. You were a gasping mess, strands of your hair beginning to stick to your temple as she began to thrust her fingers in and out of you. Her hand was still playing with your nipple, harsh and painful, but for reasons you couldn’t explain you loved it. You had never been with anyone who seemed to know your body so well. You’d never been with someone that didn’t treat you like you were made of porcelain. You hadn’t realised you’d enjoy it so much.

“You are not going to cum until I tell you,” she murmured, her lips brushing against your neck.

You hurriedly nodded, not wanting her to stop. 

“Use your words.”

“Yes.”

Her palm was grinding against you without apology. Tears were beginning to gather in your eyes as your need was growing. She was relentless, her fingers coaxing you higher and higher, her lips trailing over the exposed skin of your neck. You were panting, rutting against her hand like an animal. 

“Please,” you begged.

“Not yet. Just be a good girl a little longer for me,” she said.

She forced a third finger into you, the stretch turning painful mingling with the pleasure. Her teeth sunk into your shoulder again. A tear rolled down your cheek as the pleasure was almost unbearable. Her tongue soothed over the bite mark.

“Now, my sweet girl.”

Stars burst in your vision as you let yourself go. You sobbed, trembling in her arms, unable to stop as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into your body. You fell forward, caught in her arms as she helped you through the mind shattering orgasm she’d just put you through. Your body began to stop shuddering, her arms tight around you. 

“You did so well, my good girl,” she murmured.

She pressed kissed to your cheek, pushing your hair out of your face. She turned your head, kissing you softly as you fought to get your breathing under control. You squeezed your eyes closed, wondering how this woman, this single woman, was able to make such magic in a small coffeehouse.

“That was magic,” you admitted. 

She laughed, turning you round in her arms. You pressed back against the shelving, still shaky. She cupped your cheek, kissing you again. You wrapped your arms around her neck, pressing yourself against her. 

She drew back, popping her fingers in her mouth. You flushed at the amount of slick from your body on them, shining in the yellow light. She laughed, seeing your look.

“So innocent,” she mumbled around her fingers, tucking some of your hair behind your ear, “I do so hope I see you again.”

“Can I know your name?” you asked, feeling like a teenager asking out their first crush.

“My name is Zelda,” she said, drying her fingers on your jeans. She buttoned them back up for you, her fingers lingering on the skin of your abdomen. You bit your lip, looking up at her from under your eyelashes. 

“Zelds?” A knock sounded on the door.

You looked over, your eyes widening as you realised you were about to be caught with the owner, locked in the back room. Zelda patted your shoulder.

“One moment, Hilda,” she called.

Footsteps retreated from the door, leaving you with the enigmatic woman. She traced her finger down your cheek.

“I truly do I hope I get to see you again. You are great fun.”

You smiled at her. She pressed her lips to yours then drew back. She pulled the door open, ushering you out. You passed by the woman at the counter, flushing as she looked you over. You hurried from the store, wondering what would be in store for you next time you entered through the doors. 

You hadn’t expected to find magic in Spellman’s Coffee House. You hadn’t expected to ever want to go back. Now you were counting down the minutes you could return.


End file.
